1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tombstone picture displays and more particularly pertains to a new tombstone picture display for displaying photos, pictures, and other images on a tombstone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tombstone picture displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, tombstone picture displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,014; 5,787,625; 953,053; 4,914,842; 4,227,325; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,676.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tombstone picture display. The inventive device includes a holder for mounting to a tombstone which has front, back, and top faces. The holder also has a slot in the top face of the holder and a front opening in the front face of the holder in communication with the slot of the holder. A cover is also included with inner and outer faces, and a window to permit viewing through the cover between the inner and outer faces of the cover. The inner face of the housing is coupled to the front face of the holder such that the cover covers the front face of the holder and the front opening of the holder is visible through the window of the cover.
In these respects, the tombstone picture display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying photos, pictures, and other images on a tombstone.